<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misaki's best friend rimi :))) by bigtruckrayray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669399">Misaki's best friend rimi :)))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtruckrayray/pseuds/bigtruckrayray'>bigtruckrayray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Not Serious, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtruckrayray/pseuds/bigtruckrayray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dont take this seriously omg<br/>yandere rimi yeah yeah<br/>misaki sad cuz kokoro and kaoru dead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okusawa Misaki &amp; Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misaki's best friend rimi :)))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rimi walked into the hall of fame <br/>From the corner of her eye, she saw Misaki<br/>Her heart started beating *dokidkodokidoki* <br/>“Oh, hey rimi.” nmisaki said</p><p>"M-m-m-m-misaki chan?" rimi cried hysterically <br/>“A-are you okay, RImi-san??” <br/>Rimi has diarrhea.</p><p>“Ahrgh- just go to the toilet! Sorry, i cant help you. I promised Kokoro to meet her in….4 minutes. Gotta go.” misaki said. </p><p>Rimi then pulled a knife out of her floral dress' pocket<br/>Misaki didnt see, she was going with kokoro.</p><p>"*evil laugh*you aren't going anywhere"<br/>“Kokoro! Please...come and help me...i need u. Its important business with popipa”<br/>“Ok rimi” </p><p>Rimi then smacked the blonde and broke her nose.</p><p>"R-rimi?????"” <br/>“Sorry” rimi said and stabbed her heart. <br/>She then ran away from the scene, to a toilet and switched her clothes. </p><p>The damn rich bitch still wasn't dead,she stood up half alive and said "this isn't over" in a dramatic tone.<br/>Rimi ran behind her and stabbed her 29 times and cut off her head<br/>Kokoro died.</p><p>“nor yor… dead” <br/>Rimi ran away and disposed of everything<br/>She came running to Misaki<br/>“Misaki…..where did Kokoro go? I was talking with her for one second….then she disappeared…Im worried…” rimi cried. </p><p>"what???where were you two before she disappeared" misaki asked quite worried.<br/>“...around here...where we are. She went to the left i think” </p><p>"Huh? That's the river???"misaki was confused<br/>“...maybe she went to look at the ducks...lets go and..find her” rimi said.<br/>(kaoru death afer this)</p><p>"What the FUCK?!?!?!?KOKORO?!?!?" <br/>Rimis face went to terrified. “Oh my god - KOKORO!” <br/>Misaki started unusually crying</p><p>"why her??"<br/>Rimi hugged Misaki “im so sorry” she cried “kokoro...what happened”</p><p>rimi hid an evil smirk while hugging misaki.<br/>“Someone killed her??NO?”<br/>rimi went back into act.</p><p>"this is so sad can we hit 13 likes?"</p><p>-<br/>Time skip<br/>Rimi is going home. Police showed up at the school.<br/>On her way home - she saw Kaoru. Another girl very close to Misaki.<br/>"A-ah Kaoru?"rimi blushed acting like a fan girl when in reality she hated her.<br/>“ah...rimi ….did you perhaps hear what happened to our dear kokoro?” kaoru cried.</p><p>"y-yeah this is truly saddening..how could someone do such a thing?!and at that to <br/>Kokoro…."rimi whined<br/>“Im gonna… get revenge on that person..” kaoru said.<br/>“Me too” said rimi. “You know...we could...maybe...find out who the killer is...help the police. Together.” </p><p>"That sound like a great idea my little kitten"although kaoru was upset she still kept her prince persona on<br/>“Follow me...lets go to the crime scene…” rimi cried. <br/>They went to the crime scene.<br/>They stood by the river.</p><p>“Look over there!” rimi said.<br/>While kaoru was distracted, rimi pushed kaoru down into the river and drowned her. She still kept her shoes there and ruled it as a suicide.<br/>She then ran away.<br/>- time skip<br/>School was cancelled. Misaki went to Rimi’s house for comfort. <br/>"Rimi i just can't think of why kaoru would kill herself,we know she cared about kokoro but she wouldn't go that far!! "<br/>“Maybe….she loved kokoro so much she couldnt live without her.” </p><p>"H-huh?!What do you mean??" misaki was dumb.<br/>“i ---dont know...maybe...it was ROmantic. “ rimi blushed but cried.<br/>"I mean... kaoru... she's a dyke but she wouldn't kill herself!!!!!"<br/>“...ok...i trust u misaki...maybe someone… killed her.” </p><p>"It's probably the same person that killed kokoro...WHY?!?!?"Misaki was furious she stood up and cried.<br/>"why would someone do that?!?"<br/>“Oh no...what if….its some extreme hello happy world hater…...y-you could be next misaki!... i wont let that happen..though..ill protect you.” rimi said. “....also hagumi-chan and kanon-chan” <br/>"thank you rimi…" she sniffed and hugged rimi.</p><p>"you're always there for me…i think...i like you ;)"<br/>“Y-you do??!?” rimi blushd hard. </p><p>"y-yeah i think i do.."misaki was really embarassed and confused</p><p>“I-i ike you too misaki” <br/>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>